popularmmos_patfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Block Hunger Games
What It Is The Lucky Block Hunger Games is one of the newest playlists that was made by PopularMMOs's channel. In the series, Pat and Jen choose a map (one that looks cool or is fan-made) and scatter both crafting tables and Lucky Blocks throughout it. They get an iron pickaxe and night vision potions if necessary. They have 1 minute of safety to get stuff and craft armor without fear of attack. If neither or them have been killed by the other after 7 minutes (it used to be 10), they have a death match, in which neither can go craft or run away during it; however, between 1 and 7 minutes, they can hunt each other down and kill each other whenever they want if they can find each other. They can't use Lucky Potions or Enchanted Golden Apples because their 'OPenis', as Jen puts it, is too high (in other words, it is practically an automatic win if one of them gets on and the other doesn't). They did the first episode on Jen's channel, but have since then switched to Pat's channel. Rules This is a full list of the rules for the Lucky Block Hunger Games. Still not very long. * 1 minute before you can attack * Death from blocks does not count * No Enchanted Golden Apples or Lucky Potions * 7 minutes = Death match * no telling lies (Pat broke this rule) * you cannot look at someones screen and know someone who crafting (Jen broke this rule) * killing someone with the one hit kill sword does not count if last round (not in the rules but unfair) * if custom maps are dark, then all players will get night vision potions * players killing each other don't count as a win (Pat broke this rule) * doing particularly bad will give you an extra or the last round, you will win for the day if you win in the final round (was cause by Jen but she wasn't able to win in the final round) Occasionally, if Jen does particularly bad, Pat will give an extra or the last round, where if she kills him in a given amount of time, they will go on to a final round that determines the winner. This has worked only once in favor of Jen so far, but she still wasn't able to win in the final round that determined the winner. Lucky Blocks This is a list of lucky blocks that they have used in this series. * Regular Lucky Block (updated) * Regular Lucky Block (1.8 version) * Green Lucky Block * Rainbow Lucky Block * Spiral Lucky Block * White Lucky Block * Blue Lucky Block * PopularMMOs Lucky Block * Pink Lucky Block * Dark Side Lucky Block * Metal Lucky Block * GamingWithJen Lucky Block * Red Lucky Block * Camo Lucky Block * Black Lucky Block * Neon Lucky Block * Animated Lucky Block * Present Lucky Block * Cubic Lucky Block * Maps This is a list of maps that they have used so far. Note: I am using the name of the video. If the actual name of the map is different, I apologize. * Kangaroo Love (Jen's Channel) * Casino Island * Football Stadium * Bikini Bottom * Madness Medley * Dropper Bathroom * Dropper Kitchen * Princess Peach Castle * Toy Story 2 * Notch Land * Five Nights at Freddy's * Temple of Notch * TNT Olympics * Toy Story Basement * Slender * DBZ Kame House * Frozen * Zoo * Mario Galaxy * Dimension Jumper * Trayaurus' Lab * DBZ Kami's Lookout * Jerry's Tree * Bedroom * Herobrine's House * PopularMMOs Castle * Pat's Tree House * Giant Room * Kitchen * Herobrine Park Thing * Alice in Wonderland * Tea Party * Baby Girl's Room * Giant Hamster Cage * Five Nights at Freddy's Office * Halloween Theme Park * Biggest Sandwich Ever * Super Mario * So Kawaii * Runescape * Pat & Jen's Real Life House * Toy Store Tactics This series represents Pat's most impressive winning streak ever, with Jen winning a grand total of TWO EPISODES. Pat, for some reason just seems to be naturally better, and Jen rarely manages to sneak up on Pat, or doesn't try. Pat, on the other hand, is an expert at this dishonest-but-amusing tactic. He is a fan of sneaking up on Jen whenever he has good armor, a good weapon, an unlucky potion (which are ''not ''illegal), or confidence that he can win. This tactic almost never fails, as Pat has perfected the art of not giving away his location. An extreme example of this is the "Pat's Treehouse" episode, particularly with the unlucky potion. This is a popular source of amusement for the viewers, or at least those who like ambushes. Pat is apparently much better, but in hand to hand combat, or one on one when both have good armour or a weapon, Jen apparently seems to win most. However, in every episode of the Hunger Games, Jen will win some rounds at least. Interesting tactics of Pat's: -Placing lava on Jen from behind -Unlucky Potion -Following Jen around for multiple minutes and killing her when she stops to craft. Trivia -Jen has only pulled of a win in two episodes. However, this is clearly the best win in the entire series, as Jen had completely ''owned ''Pat in every round, except for one where Pat barely pulled out a tie in one round with an unlucky potion. She only won the first episode on her channel, then the latest episode on Pat's channel. -Jen has made arguably some of the most hilarious speech mistakes on all of Youtube in this series, such as calling herself "manlier" that Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, calling herself a beast to be feared, and the unforgettable quote, " We can't use those things, those potions - the lucky potions - because their over-penis, I MEAN-" -In one episode, Pat spared Jen, but he later regretted it when she came back and killed him with a lucky sword, saying, "Oh yeah! Fear the beast!" -When ever Pat choses to sneak up on and ambush Jen, he is almost always successful, while Jen hardly ever succeeds at her ambushes. However, she is much better at one on one. -The Lucky Block Hunger Games is the second-oldest lucky block themed series on Pat's channel being almost a year old, second only behind the Lucky Block Challenge Games. -No orespawn weapons or armor is allowed to be used in the series, with the only exception being the Thunder Staff. -Sometimes Pat (or Jen) uses missiles or explosives, which leads to destruction. Pat is much better at explosives, but at one point Jen won three times with explosives in different episodes, but the funniest stunt with TNT was when Jen hid herself in a cabin and Pat filled the outside with TNT and lit it. -Lucky Potions are not allowed, but Unlucky are. Pat uses Unlucky Potions to his advantage and wins most of the rounds he wins with them. Jen also uses them, but is worst at throwing them. She did succeed a few times, the most impressive was when Pat was advancing and Jen threw it and he died instantly. -Jen can almost tell every time that Pat is crafting. As she says, "I can smell you crafting!"Category:Series